phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Affiliated Wikis/Duplicate fanon wiki
The following invitation will be sent out to new wikis that are for Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. When sending the invitation, edit this page so that you can copy the code and then cancel out of the edit. I see that you have a fan fiction wiki for the show Phineas and Ferb. I am an administrator on another wiki about the same show, located here. Since you're just getting started, I thought I'd take a moment to recommend that you consider redirecting your wiki to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. I know that you may be looking forward to building a wiki of your own, but you will be duplicating a lot of what has already been done. In addition, there are some other factors that you may not be aware of: :* The Fanon wiki is placed high on search engines, currently in the top 10 search results on Google and Bing. It will take time for you to build up an audience, and until that happens, visitors may not find your site as easily. :* You will need to find some unique aspect about Phineas and Ferb to concentrate on. This will make your fan fiction wiki distinct from all the other P&F fan fiction wikis. Without it, people may not have incentive to visit your wiki. :* It has a group of people who make edits on a regular basis, and some contribute every day. :* It currently has five administrators and a few other members with the ability to correct a series of problems when they occur. :* It has implemented a system where each edit can be marked as having been checked so that they ensure bad edits are not being slipped in. :* The main "canon" wiki is in the process of creating "sister wikis" in other languages around the world, so that visitors in other countries can learn about Phineas and Ferb in their own language instead of just English. This program is being expanded to cover fan fiction wikis. :* It has some pretty active Blogs and Forums. The main "canon" wiki also has extensive help files and a newsletter that comes out every two weeks. :* As your wiki grows, you will have to start dealing with vandals, spammers, pranksters, people that want to spread pornography, and the like. Fixing those problems and tracking problem users as they move from one computer to another will take time away from building your wiki, especially if you're the only administrator. As you can see, there are quite a few benefits to joining the Fanon wiki. Another benefit is that you could spend your time improving what has already been made instead of creating everything from scratch on a separate site. Now, I do have to tell you about one drawback. If you join your site with the Fanon wiki, you would not be an administrator. You would retain your admin rights on your current wiki, but you would not automatically become an admin on the Fanon wiki. However, you could be eligible to become an admin at a later time. As the Fanon wiki grows, they occasionally add more admins and users with advanced rights to handle the workload. Hopefully, being part of a larger wiki is more desirable than remaining on your own. But if you decide to stay independent, we will respect that. In return, we would ask you to respect us by not using any of our articles, logos, color schemes, skins, etc. If you should choose to join the Fanon wiki, we will work with you to incorporate any existing articles on your wiki into ours, and we will help you with setting your site to redirect to it. Take some time to think this over, then let me know what you decide. If there are things you don't like about either wiki, we would be willing to discuss matters before you make your final decision. ::RRabbit42, administrator of the [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki Phineas and Ferb Wiki]. Category:Community